base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
VIPs
In Base Wars, there are 15 VIPs that one can purchase. These VIPs usually grant certain benefits, armors, weapons, or all of the above, depending on the bought VIP. It is not necessary to buy all the VIPs, or any at all, but buying a couple may make the experience more enjoyable/easier, and some VIPs are better than others. Note that if you have bought the T-shirt versions of the VIPs, you are not required to purchase the gamepasses again. And also, the health bonuses from certain VIPs only applies to the player's health and not vehicles. The health bonus given from any specific VIP stacks with other health bonuses granted from other VIPs. Listed below are all existing VIPs. Mega VIP The Mega VIP costs 571 robux and simply grants an additional 5% bonus health on all armors. A simple yet useful benefit to have, this VIP will allow you to survive more gun fights from the additional 5% health alone. This is because even though it is rather minor increase in health, on average it increases the number of shots to kill to the body. Common VIP The Common VIP costs 571 robux, and grants a 2.5% bonus health boost and a 250 Battlescore unlocking discount on all weapons (except vehicle weapons), although this benefit is either broken or completely overriden by the Special VIP. A rather questionable VIP to purchase over the Mega VIP, if short on robux, the Mega VIP is the better option. Although since the health bonus stacks with others, one may consider buying the VIP to have the highest health possible, and to speed up unlocking weapons, should the VIP owner not already have all battlescore-based unlocks. Special VIP The Special VIP costs 1286 robux, and grants a very useful benefit, It will grant a 25% score unlocking discount on all weapons (except vehicle weapons) in the game. An example is where the M134 costs 1000000 Battlescore without the Special VIP, but with the VIP, the cost of the weapon is 750000. While a worthwhile VIP, it's completely useless when approaching the endgame, since one can already afford all the weapons in the game. With that said, the VIP has the most value if one hasn't unlocked most of the weapons and have trouble getting Battlescore in general. Uber VIP The Uber VIP costs 714 robux, and grants the player the ability to use the Uber Armor Suit, Uber Rocket and Uber Chaingun. To see a more in-depth detail of each item, visit their respective pages. In general, the Uber VIP adds an average set of armor, an average chaingun and a rather lackluster lock-on rocket launcher. Unless you support the game greatly or just want to try out more options, it's best to steer clear from buying this VIP. Epic VIP The Epic VIP (aka the 5YO VIP) costs 1428 robux and grants the player the Epic Sniper-101 and Epic Striker-01 rocket launcher. To see a more in-depth detail of each item, visit their respective pages. In general, the Epic Sniper 101 is in somewhat of an odd place due to several balancing patches over the course of the game, and the Epic Striker-01 is a very fun, yet impractical way of attacking vehicles and/or infantry. Unless you support the game greatly or just want to try out more options, it's best to steer clear from buying this VIP. Extreme VIP The Extreme VIP (aka the 6YO VIP) costs 2143 robux, making it the most expensive VIP in Base Wars, and it grants the player the Heavy Armor Suit, Light Armor Suit, the Extreme Chaingun and a 5% health bonus. To see a more in-depth detail of each item, visit their respective pages. In general, the Light Armor Suit is a nice balance between the Bulletproof Vest and Assassin Armor, the Heavy Armor Suit is an incredibily powerful armor with its own upsides and downsides, a powerful chaingun and a nice health bonus to boot. The VIP in general is one of the better VIPs but is offset by the fact is it the most expensive VIP, but you gotta stop literally every third player from running around with heavy armor and extreme chainguns. 7YO VIP The 7YO VIP costs 1428 robux, and grants the player the Hailstorm-X LMG and Reaper-X SMG. To see a more in-depth detail of each item, visit their respective pages. In general, both weapons have plenty of advantages over regular weapons. However due to how expensive the VIP is, it is not recommended to buy this VIP since much better weapons are eventually unlocked. 8YO VIPs The 8YO VIP is an interesting VIP as it is split up into four seperate packs. Having all four will reduce the number of weapons required to unlock their respective Reward Weapons (This does not work for unlocking the BW DMR-11 and BW DMR-X however) and it increases the automatic health regeneration rate by 25%. (The bonus health regen isn't applied to armors without passive regeneration, though.) 8YO-I The first pack costs 357 robux, and grants the player the Shotgun MK-II, Pistol MK-II and MP40 MK-II SMG. To see a more in-depth detail of each item, visit their respective pages. 8YO-II The second pack costs 357 robux, and grants the player the M16 MK-II Assault Rifle, the Sniper MK-II, and the JUMG-1 MK-11 LMG. To see a more in-depth detail of each item, visit their respective pages. 8YO-III The third pack costs 714 robux, and grants the player the DkSR-51 Assault Rifle, the DKSP-17 Sniper Rifle, and the DKH-17 Chaingun. To see a more in-depth detail of each item, visit their respective pages. 8YO-IV The forth pack costs 714 robux, and grants the player the DKSG-13 Shotgun, DKSMG-24 SMG, and the DKP-13 Sniper Rifle. To see a more in-depth detail of each item, visit their respective pages. In general, most of the weapons grant only slight benefits over their regular counterparts, with the DKSP-13 becoming a semi-auto sniper rifle, unlike its bolt action counterpart, the DKSP-12. The increased health regeneration rate is a nice touch, and the biggest benefit is having a reduction on the number of weapons needed to unlock their respective category's reward weapons. Though the cost of 2142 robux in total for those benefits is debatable, it makes the grind faster. 9YO VIP The 9YO VIP costs 909 robux, and grants the player the CrossbowEX and MortarEX. To see a more in-depth detail of each item, visit their respective pages. In general, the weapons offer lackluster improvements over their regular counterparts. Unless you support the game greatly, just wanted to try out more options or you simply cannot bare the slow reload speeds for their respective weapons, it is best to steer clear from buying this VIP. 10YO VIP The 10YO VIP costs 1010 robux, and grants the player the VTJX-12 and Ultisaw. To see a more in-depth detail of each item, visit their respective pages. In general, the VTJX-12 is a unique and relatively powerful shotgun and the Ultisaw is a fun but somewhat underwelming melee weapon as it only has a higher DPS than its standard counterpart. Considering the power of the VTJX-12 and the relatively cheap cost of the VIP, it is a rather worthwhile purchase compared to other weapon VIPs. Halloween VIP While not called a VIP by name, the Halloween Game Pass is a VIP that costs 714 robux, and can only be bought during Halloween. The VIP grants the player the UPG-30 Halloween grenade launcher and the Halloween Armor. To see a more in-depth detail of each item, visit their respective pages. In general, the Halloween Armor is simply a reskin of the standard Anti-Explode Armor Suit, and the UPG-30 Halloween is an incredibily powerful and high capacity grenade launcher agianst infantry. While the grenade launcher is a nice addition to your loadout, the fact that it can ONLY be bought during Halloween makes the VIP a questionable purchase for people who don't regularly use grenade launchers. Christmas VIP While not called a VIP by name, the Christmas VIP is a VIP that costs 286 robux, and can only be bought during Christmas. The VIP grants the player the Santa Armor Suit and Snow Blaster V1 pistol. To see a more in-depth detail of each item, visit their respective pages. In general, the fact that the Snow Blaster MK-I is a somewhat lackluster weapon and that the Santa Armor is a reskin of the Basic Armor Suit, plus the downside that the Christmas VIP can only be purchased during Christmas, it is a questionable VIP to be purchased, although the VIP's cost of 286 reflects the simple additions the VIP will grant.. Ammo Shirt Even though it is NOT a VIP, it could be classified as a VIP due to what it grants. The t-shirt costs 50 robux and simply increases the player's weapon ammo reserves to three times the amount. This means one can go on longer without visiting a ammo station to refill their ammo. A very useful benefit to have, especially if your playstyle tends to expend ammo quickly. However, it will NOT increase the ammo reserves for Reward Weapons. A must buy for those who want more spare ammo. Category:Miscellaneous